Severus Snape and his Mudblood Problem
by AcidicAngel
Summary: Snape has a problem...and it concerns a certain Mudblood.


Severus Snape took in a deep breath, in an attempt to soothe his nerves. He could do this. Why should he let a couple of bloody Gryffindors intimidate him – a Slytherin? Running his fingers through his ever-greasy hair to smoothen it, he marched up to where Potter (and his gang several feet away) was pestering Lily.

"Aww Lils, I swear I'll behave! I'll behave so maturely that you would be convinced that someone had me Polyjuiced! Please? Pretty please?"

Lily sighed somewhat resignedly, "James, I already told you –"

"Potter, she already rejected you. Despite what your ego may tell you, not _everyone _loves you," he injected, sneering at James, hoping valiantly his fear didn't show through his façade.

"Come on Lils! Hurry up and accept it, before this greasy old bat here asks you to go with him!" As Lily shot him a glare, he quickly amended "Um…I meant Snape… um Severus! Habit, you know," a sheepish grin crossed his flustered face.

"James that was completely uncalled for! What you said earlier on is precisely the reason why I didn't agree to you! You're much too immature and you constantly go around insulting my friends! Besides, what's the matter with going with Sev?" She snapped, ending the conversation.

Severus just managed to conceal a grin; instead he smirked at Potter, his confidence growing. He almost wanted to add childishly "Hear that, _Potter_?" but managed to refrain from doing so at the last moment in order to uphold the Slytherin name. A warm feeling spread in his stomach upon hearing Lily's words, perhaps he _did_ indeed stand a chance – if slight – of going to the Yule ball with Lily after all. Then Lily's sweet, melodic voice pulled him back to reality "Come on, let's go Sev!" she ordered, pulling him to sit by her favourite spot – under the tree, near the huge lake. A small smile danced across his lips as he allowed himself to be dragged there.

Upon reaching there, he sat himself down onto the grass next to Lily. When she glanced at him smiling cheerfully, a warm content feeling bubbling up in his chest and he sighed contentedly. He could have sat there all day, enjoying the breeze, the scenery and most of all his company, but Lily broke the peaceful silence by bursting out "I'm so sorry Sev! They _always_ bully you, and yet I don't do anything!"

"Hey, it's okay. At least you stood up for me, right?"

"Its not okay! I have to make it up to you! What do you want?"

"Um...it's really fine you know..."

"I _insist_ Sev! What do you want?" She exclaimed her arms akimbo and her eyes narrowed into slits, obviously attempting to appear intimidating, but to no avail. The look simply did not suit Lily, and she even managed to look even more adorable, invoking a series of silent coos in his mind. He mentally berated himself. Since when did he start acting like a Hufflepuff? He silently shook his head, trying to rid himself of these un-Slytherin like thoughts. Be a Slytherin, be a Slytherin, be a Slytherin, he chanted in his head. Suddenly, he got the perfect idea! Imagine the look on Potter's face when he finds out…he smirked evilly to himself. Perhaps Gryffindor's bloody stubbornness wasn't that bad after all...

"Sev! You okay there…? You're not planning something horrible right? Sev you _better_ tell me right now!"

"Well..." he said, putting on a poker face, "if you insist..."

"Well...don't leave me in the dark! Come on, tell me!"

"Well...would you go to the Yule ball with me?"

"Oh..."

Salazar Slytherin! Why did he even ask? Why did he even think she would agree? Of course she wouldn't want to go with him! He wanted to bang his head on that tree, now he had probably spoilt all the possible chances of anything happening between them!

"Its okay...err if you don't want to...I won't force you…after all, I'm not a prat like Potter," He joked, trying to lighten up this whole embarrassing situation.

"Why wouldn't I Sev?"

"Bu-but when I asked you..." he stuttered, trying to ignore the flush creeping up his neck.

"Oh Sev! I thought that was a given! I was just shocked! I honestly thought you would ask for some rare potions ingredient!"

"Oh right..." For some odd reason, that thought didn't even cross his mind. "So...you are going with me right?"

"Oh Sev, how many times do you want me to say it? Yes, yes and yes!"

This time, he did not bother trying to conceal his grin. Who cares about Potter? He has Lily.

**A/N: Hope you like it! :3**

**- Angel **


End file.
